More than just treasure
by IAmTheHeroOfTime
Summary: What happens when Alfred Jones gets kidnapped by the dreaded Captain Kirkland? Will he hate him forever or fall in love? Sucky summary I know. Rated M for violence and swearing. AmericaxPirate!England


**A/N: Before you say anything I would like to tell you that I do know that America didnt exist when England was a pirate but it is a fan fiction so I can do what I please ^^ I hope you enjoy the story **

* * *

More than just treasure

Chapter 1: I'm screwed

Alfred's POV

* * *

The salty ocean breeze blew through my hair as I stood on the railing at the head of my father's ship. The sun was just setting and the sky was a rich orange and the sea had a slight purple hue to it. I smiled at the breathtaking scenery.

"Mr. Jones! Your father told me to tell you to go down to the bunks now!" a crew member called. I rolled my eyes and got off the railing, then made my way down to the crew member.

"Why should I do that? It's not even dark out." I complained, folding my arms.

"Because this is when pirates start to come out. He wants you to be safe. Now get to the bunks!" he explained, pointing to the double doors that lead down to the rooms. I rolled my eyes again as I walked past the man, who was still going on about how dangerous pirates were.

He followed me all the way down to my room. "And be sure to keep an eye out for a big ship with red sails." he said as he stopped by my door.

"Why?" I asked. "Because that's Kirkland's ship." he said bluntly, acting like I was stupid for not knowing that.

"Well who the hell is that?" I asked. this time he gave me a look of total shock. "Where have you been Mr. Jones? Geez…. Well just don't get in his way or you'll be in trouble." he said before turning and leaving. I sighed and opened my door.

"Couldn't even tell me who that Kirkland guy is… idiot." I mumbled to myself.

I kicked off my shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning against one of the mahogany bed posts. I looked up at the big grandfather clock across from me and groaned when I saw it was only seven o' clock "What am I supposed to do in here!" I said, falling backwards onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and huffed. "I guess I'll just sleep." I said to myself as I shifted on the bed so I was lying straight and set my glasses on the nightstand. I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would take me away soon.

* * *

Around Midnight

* * *

I woke up with a start from a loud boom that came from outside. Panic and curiosity filled my body; I jumped out of bed and quickly put on my shoes. I started to run out the door but stopped half way, remembering my glasses. I turned around and quickly grabbed them then put them on, running over to the door and flinging it open.

I jogged up the stairs and open the double doors; my eyes grew when I saw the chaos that was happening on deck. Some of the sails were on fire and had holes in them, and the crew was fighting men that I'd never seen before. I looked to my right and saw a big ship. I couldn't see the details against the dark sky.

"Alfred!" I heard someone yell. I looked in the direction I heard it from and saw my father running towards me. I ran to him, meeting him halfway. "Al, you need to get on a safe boat." he said, his tone was full of fear but his face kept calm. I hesitated before answering

"Dad I can stay here and fight!" he grabbed my shoulders.

"Alfred, stop trying to be a hero and leave the ship! Here, take this." he said as he handed me a loaded revolver. "Only use it for safety. Now go!" I nodded once and took the revolver.

I gave my father a quick hug before running towards the safe boat that was waiting for me. There was a crew member waving at me, yelling for me to hurry up. I froze when I heard a gunshot. The crew member fell limply out of the boat and into the ocean.

My feet refused to move even though I wanted to continue running to the safe boat. I felt a hand cover my mouth and another arm wrap around my chest. I tried breaking free but the person was too strong.

"Don't struggle you idiot! Captain doesn't want you hurt!" a voice with a thick French accent hissed.

A tall man with platinum blonde hair and piercing red eyes walked up to me and the pirate holding onto me tightly as I continued to fight.

"You're supposed to knock him out Francis!" he said. This one had a slight German accent, but it was slightly different.

"Well sorry!" the man, supposedly named Francis, replied. The red-eyed man rolled his eyes then whacked me upside the head with the butt of his rifle, causing me to black out.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

When I woke up, all I saw was brown mesh. Is this a bag…? I thought silently to myself. I tried to take it off but my hands were tied behind my back. I heard footsteps come towards me, it sounded like there were about four people. The small amount of light that was coming through the bag was dimmed as the people got closer.

"This is Jones's son, Captain." someone with a thick Spanish accent informed as the footsteps stopped about a foot away from me.

"Oui, he was quite easy to capture." Francis said. I knew it was him by the French accent.

"Yeah after I hit him with my gun." the German added haughtily.

"Shut up Gilbert! I could have done everything myself!" Francis snapped. The two continued to bicker back and forth. I heard someone sigh.

"Will you two gits shut the hell up!" an annoyed voice shouted, and everyone shut up after he spoke. This one had a British accent He sounds hot… I thought.

Someone started walking again, this time they stopped right in front of me. I felt someone grab the top of the bag that was covering my sight and pull it off. My eyes narrowed from not being used to the bright sunlight. Once they adjusted, I looked up and saw emerald eyes staring back at me Wow… he is hot… I thought. I clenched my jaw so it wouldn't fall open from looking at the man in front of me. His facial features were stunning, besides the big eyebrows. He smirked, making him look even hotter.

"Hello Mr. Jones. Welcome to my ship." he said, holding out his arms to show off the majestic vessel. I looked at my surroundings, then back to the pirate.

"Why the fuck did you attack my ship and take me!" I snarled. The pirate pulled out his rifle and put the barrel under my chin and lifted it.

"What a dirty mouth. I attacked your ship simply because of your little daddy's money. When there was nothing on it, we took you instead, daddy's most precious treasure." he explained.

I glared at the man before me. He just smirked and pulled away his gun roughly. The man with tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair and eyes almost as green as the British pirate came up beside him

"Captain Kirkland, where do you plan on keeping him?" he asked him. My eyes widened at the name Kirkland.

"You're the pirate Kirkland?" I asked quickly, the pirate smiled at me.

"Yes I am. Captain Arthur Kirkland." he said, taking off his hat and doing a small bow. I'm so screwed

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review ^^ theyre free for everyone. I will be posting chapter 2 soon.


End file.
